heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-09 A Live Fire Exercise
"Today we will be simulating an assault on an enemy outpost. This can be considered similar to anti-terrorist operations or similar events. Our soldiers will be playing the part of hostiles, using slightly less than lethal weaponry. You will do your best not to injure them too badly in return, I hope." A nod. "You may split into teams, or even assign certain tasks to single individuals, but success in dependent on how well you work as a team. We've prepared a report of the situation; you have an hour to consider it before acting accordingly. Intelligence is as follows: There are three facilities that will be part of this exercise, laid out in a triangular shape. The 'top' of the triangle is the lookout tower at the beach, a tall structure with a good vantage point over the surrounding area. Two boats patrol the immediate area, but guard on the inside is light. Neutralizing the two snipers at the top of this tower is the primary objective. The northeast building is a research facility where several hostages are being kept. It is moderately guarded, but contains a hostile that will be simulating a super-human combatant. This machine can be identified by its black carapace, any physical content will result in immediate removal from this phase of the exercise. The objective is the rescue of hostages and the neutralization of the target, codenamed Death Controller. You may use lethal methods against this mechanical target. The final building in the southeast area is a weapons depot. It is heavily graded and possesses anti-air capabilities, as well as various electronic defense systems. It contains multiple simulated super-human targets, their abilities are not available as part of this mission briefing. These are human targets, you are instructed to use non-lethal force to contain or neutralize them. Neutralizing all hostiles and regaining control of the weapons cache is the primary objective here. Forest separates these buildings, with several roads in between. All these roads are guarded. One automated armored vehicle is patrolling the area, you may use lethal means to engage it. All vehicles and equipment have been deemed non-essential and may be damaged or destroyed in the course of this exercise. Buildings may be damaged, but should not be completely destroyed.' Zatanna Zatara is on board, just not readily apparent to the Titans. She's there just in case she is needed, and as a JLA observer. She's up on the ship's bridge, prepared to watch the exercise and intervene if necessary. Magik stands with the others, arms crossed and the hood of her white cloak up. Her gaze flits back and forth as she listens to people as they voice their opinions. Since this is a training exercise, she stays quiet for the moment so she can take her lead from Nightwing as to how it's going to play out. Supergirl also listened closely to the briefing, slightly uncomfortable with this military-style exercise. Still, she's determined to play her part here. "I can neutralize the snipers weapons outside of their range. The stealthy types can then hit the tower. Then I can move on to the hostages and the Death Controller while the others attack the third emplacement. Magik can teleport you all right in the middle of them to take the opposition by surprise. Whoeer finishes with their buiding first moves on to wherever there's the strongest fighting remaining. How about that?" "Works for me. I guess I'll be with the tower group." She glances at Nightwing. It's only an exercise...and she isn't anywhere near as uncomfortable with the military as some of the others, for whatever reason. In fact, Mend has seemed *quite* comfortable with using the army resources available to them in whatever way she can. Wildebeest, back on the team.... hopefully for good, is kneeling on one knee next to Magik. It's just the best position, since he's already transformed into his 12' war form and sporting his armor. He listens to the briefing, and smiles a little bit. This sounds like a training excercse more his style. He just has to remember to not put people in the hospital when he punches them. He does raise his hand in regard to the 'Death Controller'. "So we can't come into contact with it with our bodies. Does that include parts that are covered... like our fists?" If so, there's other ways of smashing and trashing. He just wants to make sure. He glances up to Magik. "Maybe you can portal-drop us into seperate groups. Then we can hit 'em all at once." "We need to divvy things up, Supergirl. As capable as you are, they stressed that this could only work if we do this as a team," Nightwing points out. "I think taking out the snipers is a good idea. Once that's done, we're done with the tower. We also need to be careful with the hostages." He looks about at those gathered, "We're going to need the ones who can take damage well against the human aggressors." He takes another moment to think, "We should create a distraction. The third facility, the weapons depot, should be attacked first. Supergirl, you take out the snipers. Magick and I go after the hostages since we can get in and out easily. The others should go to the weapons depot," he nods then at Wildebeest, "And smash. Just...don't smash the humans. But you are all best against any weapons that might be inside." He considers again, "Aqualad, I think you could probably help at the tower. Distract the patrol boats and the like too." He then looks to the others, "Sound fair?" Aqualad has not much to say! Some strategist he is. He nods at Nightwing's request, mentioning, "That sounds like a thing I can do." There's a smile too, and brief one before he moves to perch at the edge of the boat. The officer responds to Wilde's question shortly after: "No touching at all." And, as things are being talked over: "You'll need to pass by the tower first, to get to the second two areas. How you proceed from here is up to you." Zatanna listens to the planning going on from her spot at the windows. She nods a little at some of the plans, winces at others. Mostly she seems to be observing how well the group works together, and how well they can obey orders. If they can't do the latter in the middle of a firefight, someone is going to get hurt Time to go! The boat begins to move, water spewing from its sides as it moves toward the shore. There are two other patrolling boats in the distance, making wide arcs along the area immediately in front of the tall metal structure of the tower. Those Aqualad sees too. Splash, there he goes. Soon enough the two vessels are sloshing around, wobbling back and forth. Which makes it easier for the Titans ship to coast on to shore. Then there are bullets. Or things like bullets. They ping off the hull, leaving big splotches of red where they strike. Those with particularly good vision can see the snipers in the windows of the tower, taking shots when they can. When Nightwing and Illyana appear in front of the research facility. It's not very big, sort of rectangular shaped, one story, the windows shut up. Several barricades are set around it, and a few guards patrol the exterior. They're too far to notice, but they may prove a problem. Everyone else is free to unload and proceed on their way toward the weapons depot. It's not that long of a trek, there are some roads, and lots of trees for those who choose to go that way. That place is dome shaped, with several garages lined around it, the main garage apparently where most of the action is going down. More barricades there, and a large amount of men stationed at the front, back, along the roof. There's also a tank. It's pleasantly rolling down road as the rest of the team approaches, the barrel of it swiveling back and forth while it scans the area. Ten miles above the Earth's surface is pretty much out of the range of all conventional weaponry. And it's that high in the upper atmosphere that Supergirl has psoitioned herself, waiting for the signal that the exercise has begun. As the boat starts it's run, Supergirl focuses in on the sniper tower, her superhuman vision letting her see the positions of the snipers. Controled bursts of heat vision shoot down, hitting the weapons and melting the barrels and rendering the guns inoperative. With the snipers neutralizes, Supergirl flies back down to head towards her next target. Ten miles above the Earth's surface is pretty much out of the range of all conventional weaponry. And it's that high in the upper atmosphere that Supergirl has psoitioned herself, waiting for the signal that the exercise has begun. As the boat starts it's run, Supergirl focuses in on the sniper tower, her superhuman vision letting her see the positions of the snipers.She flies down, reaching the target area in a matter of seconds. Controled bursts of heat vision are fired, hitting the weapons and melting the barrels to render the guns inoperative. With the snipers neutralizes, Supergirl flies towards her next target. As the boat hits the shore and they begin, Magik steps next to Nightwing and raises her hands. A disk of light opens beneath then moves quickly upwards. While above the event horizon they're still there and moving and fine, below the disk there's nothing but air. Nightwing will feel the slight tingle as he passes through that barrier of light and once it passes over his head he gets a brief glimpse of... hell. Blasted landscape and twisted plantlife with glimpses of creatures with glowing eyes and twisted bodies. A blood-red sky is overhead with no sun. No moon. No stars. A hot, dry wind blows and there's a creeping sense of.... evil. Magik speaks a word and the white of her tunic and hooded cloak starts to darken, like ink was poured into water, swirling around until she's left in a deep, dark blue. A little less conspicuous than her normal white. Nightwing's probably still taking things in when another pool of light washes over him and they're set down in the most out-of-the-way corner that Magik could find outside their target. Magik looks at Nightwing. "I need some kind of visual to teleport, so I can't put us inside blind. Once we're in, if you can distract the thing we're not supposed to touch, I can work on evac-ing the hostages." That teleportation was not at all what Nightwing expected. She did warn him though, when they talked, so he stays near here and observes as they teleport through...space or Hell or whatever to get to just outside the building. He looks it over briefly before nodding, "I can climb up and keep a lookout and let you know when to come up." He smirks a little wryly, "Let me get this part. Sure, I can distract the robot...I'm less worried if I'm taken out by a paintball for this. It's not my intent, but we need to get those hostages out." With that, he deftly climbs over the barricades, ducking down when he catches sight of one of the guards. When they're gone, he just leaps from the barricade to the building. He looks again before gesturing for Illyana to follow. Next he looks for a window to jimmy open. Wonder Girl begins to make her plans while the boat is in motion, speaking quietly to Mend and Wildebeest. When they arrive, she's ready. It takes some maneuvering, but she manages, mostly be asking Wilde to hold Mend, to get a grip on her firred friend and lift the two off the boat. She flies the group through the trees, moving with the extra speed given to her by the sandals, careful to stay low enough to avoid sniper fire. This way, the three get there in no time at all. Once they get to the building, she drops them off under cover of the trees surrounding it, "Alright. Wilde, I'm thinking with you in our group, we should go for the element of surprise. As in, we charge the place. Whatcha think?" She glances from one to the other. "Yeah." Mend lets out a breath as Wonder Girl sets her down. She's bracing herself, although from what she's seeing...they're using paintball ammo, so she's not *actually* going to get hurt. Which means she has to think about what effect any hit has on her as well as everything else. Which is really what makes hiding behind Wilde vaguely appealing. "Wilde smash?" she adds, a little more cheerfully. He IS a blunt instrument, after all. Her hair is firmly secured, though, and she's moving into a crouch that's clearly ready to make a run for it. Wildebeest shifts into his smaller form to allow Wonder Girl to transport him easier. He's not as strong or durable in that form, but is lighter and can still easily carry Mend into battle. Plus that way he doesn't make such a big obvious target. Once on the ground, Wilde crouches and then shifts back to normal.... glancing between Wondie and Mend. "Sounds good... want me ta 'Kool-Aid Man' the building then?" They said they could damage it, just not destroy it. "If I get paint in my fur, you guys are helping with the scrub brushes." He grins, showing he's not serious. He nods to Mend and rolls his shoulders. "Yes, Wilde Smash." When given the signal... he'll charge the building. And fear for anything in his way. Zatanna waits until the kids are almost ready to head out, when she waves her wand, and casts two spells. "Ekam em kool ekil a elttil lrig!" is the first, followed by, "Dnes em ni htiw eht segatsoh!" She transforms, before the startled crews' eyes, into a younger version of herself, perhaps 7. Then she vanishes, reappearing in the research facility cafeteria and taking her position among the volunteer hostages. "Draw tsniaga gnitropelet!" she casts, gesturing at the walls and doors of the room, on which magical wards appear to prevent stepping in or out via teleport spells. Ok, maybe she's really here to make this harder for the Titans, or more interesting. Your choice. Aqualad, for his part, just works on securing the tower and disarming the guards in that area. He's very polite about capsizing boats, making sure everyone has had a chance to get off before he tips them over. He is a gentleman. Nightwing doesn't have much trouble, the few patrols around the area moving around him, nobody spotting him yet. The roof offers more opportunities for entrance than the front did. Several windows line the rooftop, offering views into various parts of the buildings. Laboratories, offices, a cafeteria. The last one is where the hostages are stashed, four men and-a little girl. The machine that was in the briefing is nowhere in sight. The windows can be opened easily enough, should one try. Supergirl and Wonder Girl don't incur the wrath of anti-air weaponry when they come in low, but there is that tank. Which, if it had feelings, might be very scared when it saw Wildebeest plowing toward it. So it shoots. Lots of little guns, all filled with paintball ammunition. Blues, yellows, greens, it's a whole mess. The main gun, however, seems to have been disabled. There's also the rest of the guards to back the tank up, all of them opening fire. Some of them even look like they're having fun. The hanger that the group is guarding slams shut, the big metal door closing as several men retreating to protect the main cache. Metal hangar door closing? Not if Supergirl has anything to say about it. The Girl of Steel zooms right up to the closed door and jams her hands underneath it. Putting all her considerable might into the effort, she tries forcing the door open; or at least making an entrance large enough for her teammates to go through. Magik watches Nightwing, keeping her head down. When he gives the signal she teleports over to his location on the roof and follows his lead as they check the skylights. As they approach the cafeteria she reaches out to touch his arm lightly, eyes narrowed but looking off into some middle distance. "Magic." She tells him softly and as she reaches out to the side a sword sheathed in eldritch fire appears in her left hand and silvery armor encases that arm from fingertips to shoulder. Her lips thin as she looks down towards the hostages and she smirks. "I can't open my stepping disks. I need to break the spell first. I'll have to get closer or we'll need to get them out the old-fashioned way." Nightwing pauses as Magik places a hand on his arm, "Really? I didn't think the Army did that..." and he looks out briefly before ducking back as the guards start coming back their way. When they pass again, he offers, "Hostages are the mission. If we end up being able to take down the magic in the meantime, fine, but we need to stick to the objective and not get distracted unless it's life or death." He then looks at the sword in her hand, "Maybe you should go up against the robot. You have more reach with that thing." Once they have a little space, he opens one of the windows and slides in, quickly moving to find some shadows to hide in again. "Damn." Wonder Girl is all set to nod to Wilde, but then the tank arrives. Her arms go up, gauntlets flashing... at least until they get completely covered in paint. "Augh. Wilde, change of plans, take out the tank! Just be careful of the guys inside!" She's moving to take on the door when Supergirl arrives, stopping her for a minute. But it's only a short hesitation before she moves to join her friend, helping as needed and then flying in, moving just fast enough to hopefully draw some of the fire so that Mend can get inside more safely. Mend isn't hiding behind Wilde...but she is moving up next to him. Letting him take the hits for now. Until, of course, Cassie tells him to concentrate on the camp, at which point she makes a break for the door, planning on rolling under it while the two superstrong girls hold it up. That might mean she's the first through the door...and the first to see what's going on inside. Hopefully she won't get shot a dozen times before she can report...that would, after all, slow her down. Wildebeest growls as he starts getting peppered with paintballs... shifting his charge when Wonder Girl shouts out to him. "On it!.... BLEH!! Grah... that one got in my mouth." He puts his head down, charging into the oncoming barrage of paintballs and then leaps.... landing atop it and crouching down to rip the smaller paint guns off the front. And then just in case, even though it hasn't fired, he bends the large barrel of the tank's main gun back. "Got it!" And then he turns his focus on ripping the entry hatch off the tank, poking his head in. "C'mout C'mout where ever you are..." After all, he wants to ensure the tank stops moving, without you know... injuring the people inside. Oh, how can Zatanna make things more interesting for the Titans coming to rescue her and her fellow hostages? How about vorpal bunnies? Hrm, no, Nightwing might recognize Lucky and company. She gets another idea and grins. "Sriahc dna syart ot trawht ruo sreucser!" It's like a madhouse version of Fantasia in there all of a sudden. The chairs become animate, stomping and charging around. The cafeteria trays whiz back and forth overhead like they're running interference. "Ekam ti kool ekil m'i deniartser" Zee casts, and the little girl appears to be heavily chained to one of the tables. Man, she loves her job. When Nightwing drops to the floor of the cafeteria something else does the same thing. The big, rectangular hunk of metal that was clinging to the ceiling hits the floor with a heavy clang, beginning to unfold itself a moment later. The upper, boxy half of the creature is covered in matte black armor, while the lower is made up of four mechanical legs that propel it forward toward the man at surprising speed. It bounds majestically, bowling over an animated chair, stumbling, and then running at Nightwing again. When it rains it pours. Wildebeest's efforts neutralize the tank fairly effectively, though he does get a bit messy in the process. A man pops out from inside of it, peering up at Wildebeest, a gun pointed up at him. He seems to think better of it after a moment, raising hands in surrender. In the meantime, everyone else is just chucking teargas in the general vicinity of the broken down tank. Things soon start to become very cloudy outside. Those at the armory garage have found the part where it gets not so fun. As the hanger door is help open those nearby can catch a glimpse of the inside. Lots of crates, a few tables, more sandbags. At the end of the room and the corners on the far side, however, are three large disc-shaped objects propped on metal stands. They look very much like satellite dishes, all manned by one of the men assigned to the room, all of them pointed at the door. A switch is flicked, and the sonic weapons start. The noise is deafening, far more painful than a few paintball pings. Mend, being the first in and not distracted, has more of a change to try and out of the cone before it becomes active. When the sonic blasts hit, Supergirl cries out in pain. Her hands go up to clutch her ears in an attempt to block out the skull shattering sound. But there's no relief and she drops to her knees. Gritting her teeth, she tries to push through the pain. Her blue eyes glow red for a moment, then her heat vision lances out as Supergirl tries to sweep it over the sonic emiters to knock them out of commission. "Only one problem with that." Magik tells Nightwing as they drop down into the cafeteria when he suggests she'd have better luck with the robot. "It only affects magic and magical critters." Magic it seems however, will not be a problem! Magik ducks and rolls away as the various furnishings start to throw themselves at the pair of Titans and she curses in Russian. Since the robot's going for Nightwing she works on cutting a swath through the magically animated chairs and trays and the like, the blazing sword passing through the objects and leaving them unharmed, but they fall to the ground as the magic enchanting them is broken. As she can spot the hostages, she'll call out their locations for Nightwing. "Can you get it to run into a wall or something?!" She yells at the older hero. Damn she hates not having access to her magic *or* her teleportation, damnit! It's like trying to fight with both hands tied behind her back. "Hostages!" Nightwing calls out as suddenly he not only has chairs and tables and things dancing at him, but he has the creepy-ass robot coming towards him. "You get them, I'll try and keep this one busy." He grimaces and mutters something about 'Pan's Labyrinth' before he plays 'lava pit' with the ground...and the Big Dog. He can't touch the thing, but he can touch the chairs and tables, so he leaps and flips off of them, trying to get the robot to try and follow him. "GAAHH!!" Wonder Girl also drops, hands going to her ears and pressing against her skull with enough force that, were it a regular punyperson's skull, it would be crushed right now. Earplugs! She is /so/ going to have to get earplugs! And maybe one of those handy belts all the Bat's people carry around to keep them in. But she can't just sit here and whine about earplugs! So she drops even farther, rolling into the room, hands still over her ears, and pretty much just blindly rushes the first guard she reaches. Mend has a chance to see...dish emitters. And even a chance to recognize them for what they are. She changes course, rolling to the side and then moving on the emitters...and those running them...from the side. This keeps her mostly out of the cone of effect. Mostly. She's going to have a headache later, but she's not *nearly* as badly affected as Wonder Girl...and poor, por Kara. Super hearing has its downsides. First things first...take out the emitters. Or make the operators turn them off, but terrorists don't generally respond to reason and she's pretty sure these guys know how to act. Fun Time for Wildebeest. Not only is he having tear gas cannisters tossed at him, but he's also at least close enough to the building with the sonic weapons to get at least somewhat effected by it. Wilde yanks the man out of the tank and tosses him towards one of the tear gas throwers. It's not going to hurt him, at least not too much. But wanting to get out of the painful cloud, Wilde leaps from the top of the tank to the roof of the building where Supergirl, Wonder Girl, and Mend are. Growling and shaking his head from both the pain of the tear gas and the sound of the sonic attack.... Wilde pushes through it and finds the area of the building above the epicenter of the sound and then smashes his way through... hoping to drop some roof rubble on the equipment. Hopefully without hurting anyone or Mend. Zee puts on her best scared little girl act, complete with crocodile tears and snuffles. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" she yells, before whispering "Roolf ot dum" . The linoleum floor beneath heroes and the monster goes to mud making acrobatics tougher. Mind you, Big Dog don't give one woof about that. He's designed for all terrains. The Death Controller/Big Dog is happy to follow Nightwing, apparently having somewhat limited metal capacity. It is a machine, after all. Even if does have an impeccable sense of balance. Not once does it loose its footing on the difficult terrain, mechanical legs bouncing out to catch it when it makes turns, always reorienting on Nightwing within seconds. The hostages are at least easier to deal with, provided Magik can fend off chairs while making their escape. At least, the hostages that aren't specifically there to give the two heroes grief. Supergirl's heat vision takes out one of the emitters, while Mend's presence draws the other two operators from their task to deal with her. Close combat involves slightly less paint and more stun batons, the weapons crackling with electricity as one man moves forward to take a swing. The second would join him, but instead goes scurrying for cover when Wildebeest crashes down into the room. Wonder Girl finds a similar meeting, a baton coming at her side as a few soldiers move to attempt to take her down. With the sonic beams from the unmanned emitters now down, Supergirl zooms into action; the emitters have to be taken out before someone mans them again. In a streak of red and blue, she flies in an arc around the side wall, then curves in to plow right through the dishes of the other two emitters. Magik makes a tumbling roll across a table, taking out a vicious tray that was going for a headshot on her and it clatters to the ground harmlessly. Take that, DoomTray!! She grabs the hostage sitting there and hauls them up to their feet, pushing them towards the door. "Your feet aren't tied. Move!" OK, friendly she is not. She's starting towards the next when the floor goes to mud and oh hell. She works on climbing up on top of something, which of course is sinking but loose a boot in the process to the sucking mud. She glares over at the hostage that's having trouble walking now and her blue eyes spark with her annoyance. "MOVE!" She repeats. Her sword comes up again to fend off more animated furniture as she makes her way towards the next hostage. "C'mon people, a little help here!" She comes up on the 'little girl' next and the eldritch flames on her soulsword blaze brighter. Her eyes narrow as she lowers the sword towards the girl. "One of these things is *not* like the others." When the floor suddenly turns to mud, Nightwing calls to Magik, "Are you doing this?" Well, she did say that there was more magic at work. "The Army is totally cheating," is murmured as he pulls his grappling hook from his belt. It's one of the advantages of being a Bat -- never leave home without your utility belt! The hook goes around one of the ceiling pipes and he pulls himself up to perch there. Dipping into his belt, he pulls out a batarang to throw at the Dog to at least keep its attention on him. Noting that Magik has her sword at the little girl, he calls out, "No killing, Magik!" He throws another batarang at the Dog while he's at it. Wonder Girl's eyes go wide as she cathes, and at the last minute, sight of the baton. Crap! Its only her recently more extensive training that saves her this time. She rushes the guards, moving fast enough to just avoid the batons on her way in to headbutt the guard facing her. Then she drops, swinging around in a circular kick that will take out anyone close enough to grab her. Argh! Mend doesn't quite dodge...she doesn't go down, but that hurt...and she has NO protection from non-lethal attacks. She retaliates by throwing a punch towards the army man's stomach. As she doesn't have super strength, she doesn't hold back much. He's a soldier. He can take a few bruises...and if she can get him to drop the baton, so much the better. (Oddly, she still looks to be enjoying herself). Once there's no more sonic attacks, Wilde drops in through the hole in the ceiling and lands in a crouch. Any bits of the emitters that arn't smashed or destroyed by Supergirl get trashed the rest of the way by Wildebeest. "Watch out!" Wilde calls out towards Wonder Girl and Mend, seeing the men with Stun Batons. He starts charging through the equipment in the building, trying to get close and lend a hand if needed. Hopefully none of the equipment here is too valuable. His assistance probably isn't needed, but he'll always be there for his teammates. Little Zatanna is most impressed that the heroes are managing despite all her interference. As Illyana gets a couple hostages moving, she whispers, "Gnidnecsed gniliec sekips" under her breath. The cheap panels of ceiling drop down to reveal a metal super-ceiling of sharp spikes, which begins pistoning downward in increments, threatening to skewer the child on the table and the two heroes. When Illyana leans over her, the little girl grins wickedly and reaches up through the illusory chains to try and tweak the sorceress' nose. "Gotcha!" she declares. "Hsinav em!" poof, where'd she go!?!? The other dishes go down in short order, damaged beyond repair. Wonder Girl's assailant goes to the floor with a thud, as do several others around her. Mend's assailant drops his baton in short order, the punch doing enough to slow him, allowing her to finish the job shortly after. Wildebeest bowls over another few that were about to go help, sending people and equipment flying. The rest of the room can be cleared out easily now, most of the men not putting up too much of a fight. A paintball or two splatters against anyone who lets their guard down for too long, though. In the meantime, dog still wants to play! It bounces in place underneath Nightwing, attempting to spring up to catch him. The mud makes it a bit harder, but it does try really hard. The batarang pings off the metal hide of the beast, but it at least serves its purpose. On the meantime hostages begin to hurry out under Magik's orders, all of them making either escape, one of them taking a chair in the stomach before the others ferry him away. Quick glance around, checking on everyone. Supergirl sees that things seem to be under control here in the hangar. That leaves the hostages. "Wonder Girl, Mend, Wildebeest! You guys clean up here! I'm going to help the others." And faster tahn the proverbial bullet, Supergirl is off like a shot. She uses her x-ray vision to see where people are, and frowns at the construct Nightwing is fighting. Superirl plows on through the wall, creating a lare opening that can also be used for the hostages to escape, and lands near Nightwing, hands up in a fighting pose and awaiting orders. Magik's gaze slips over to Nightwing briefly as he yells over about not killing, "I wasn--" And then Zee's tweaking her nose and poofing. The blonde's eyes narrow. "I am *so* gonna get you." She growls with annoyance. A glance up and then she's jerking away to roll off the table and away from the falling spikes. Right... into the damned mud. Magik struggles to get up but it weighs down her cape and makes the normally fairly agile young woman wallow and flail around like a hippo doing the macarena. She reaches up to twist the clasp at her throat, letting the hood and cape fall away. "Hostages out!" She calls out for Nightwing as she sees the last being drug through and works on making her own way out as well. Hopefully just this area is warded and they won't have to try to get the hostages out past the guards outsi--damnit. There went her other boot. Quick glance around, checking on everyone. Supergirl sees that things seem to be under control here in the hangar. That leaves the hostages. "Wonder Girl, Mend, Wildebeest! You guys clean up here! I'm going to help the others." And faster tahn the proverbial bullet, Supergirl is off like a shot. She uses her x-ray vision to see where people are, and frowns at the construct Nightwing is fighting. Superirl plows on through the wall, creating a lare opening that can also be used for the hostages to escape, and hovers over the mud floor under Nightwing, hands up in a fighting pose and awaiting orders. Falling spikes from the ceiling. This is strangely familiar. Nightwing watches the falling spikes for a moment, he tries to note the pattern. When Supergirl makes a bigger door, he shoots his grappling hook towards the new, larger opening. "Make sure all the hostages are out," is called to Supergirl before he dives towards the mud-floor, one hand holding onto the grapple-line and the other reaching to grab onto Illyana and pull her out with him. Wonder Girl stands, looking to Supergirl. She says nothing as the other girl leaves, just frowns as though confused for a second, then shrugs and does as ordered. "well, I guess we should start cleaning up then." She looks around, and decides first to check on the men she just attacked. Starting with the one she head-butted, she kneels down and checks for pulses or broken bones. Mend makes sure the guy she punched isn't really hurt, then stands up. "I think we did pretty good." Not perfect, of course, but that's what training is for. To *get* perfect. "The sonic emitters were a nice touch...is everyone okay?" At least they didn't make her throw up. Wildebeest offers a warning growl to any of the soldiers who look like they might want to start trouble. He looks like he had a brawl in a paint factory or somethig as he pads up to where Wonder Gilr and Mend are. A loud cough offered and one of the unexploded paintballs pops out of his mouth and splats on the floor. "As long as we start cleaning up with me." He grumps. "That Was Fun!!" The hostages are ferried off in short order, the facilities cleared, all the soldiers either subdued or surrendering of their own volition. No major injuries, a few broken bones, things that will heal. Nobody's dead, anyway. Death Controller Dog settles down once its targets leave the general vicinity, going dormant again, laying down in a heap of dismember chairs. A debriefing is held shortly after, assessment of performance, and other necessary details. Aqualad is there, completely covered in paint. He will not explain. Category:Logs Category:Events